


La Chica y el Cuervo

by LKBlack



Category: La orden de la Cripta
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKBlack/pseuds/LKBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Recuerdo el color de sus alas; negras como el ébano y lustrosas como el agua. Recuerdo su voz, grave, profunda y sensual. Recuerdo todo esto porque es parte de lo que pude salvar de esto, de nosotros, antes que el juego de los mayores nos alcanzara; obligándonos a jugar en contra de nuestra voluntad"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chica y el Cuervo

Al principio, la suave brisa del viento me agradaba , sobre todo en esta época donde el calor del verano queda atrás, ahora, solo me queda esperar a que el invierno adquiera su punto mas culmine para luego desaparecer.

si no es fácil para mí, ¿entonces para quien lo es?

Escucho el grito de las aves, una de ellas reclama por mí. Miro a los pies del pequeño precipicio que me tienta con su mar embravecido, llamándome,  cantándome ; aún así me alejo...porque no queda mucho para que yo salte también junto a él.

 

\-----------------

 

Tenia que concentrarse por una vez. No era tan viejo como para no disfrutar lo que los hacían en esta época del año, entre el verano y el otoño , a sus pies, el agua embravecida reclamaba un nuevo cuerpo para la colección del océano, y muchos jóvenes, tontos, aventureros o simplemente sin nada mas que hace les ofrecían los suyos con alegría, el igual.

Cuando el ultimo iluso salto desde la base mediana del precipicio, supo que era su  momento.

el salto mas alto no era recomendado para muchos, por la dificultad, el peligro de caer con otras rocas y porque siempre los tontos morían al dar ese salto al agua, pero claro, ellos solo eran unos humanos, él no.

subir hasta ese punto significaba escalar parte del costado de piedra, algo complicado si no estabas acostumbrado a escalar con poca ropa, descalzo y sin guantes, porque a ese punto pocos volvían por sus cosas.Al llegar a la cima, se sentó con sus piernas colgando al vacío, Era la peor hora para saltar, justo en el ocaso cuando las aguas estaban mucho más frías...pero recordemos que él esto no le importa.

Cuando ya el sol era apenas visible en el horizonte , respiro hondo, relajo todos sus músculos.... y con un salto que hubiese puesto a los clavadistas olímpicos en vergüenza, se dejo caer. Durante los instantes en que el viento jugo con su cuerpo, supo que ya había cambiado; queriendo o no, era el instinto que le decía que las alas eran mejores para el salto en picada. No movió un solo musculo de su cuerpo, en parte por la dicha por la sensación de libertad y en parte....

El ardor recorrió todo su hombro izquierdo, un ardor tal como si te desgarrasen la carne de los huesos, y eso lo decía en base a la experiencia. Debió acomodar su cuerpo de mejor forma para no caer de forma tan violenta en el agua, y solo cuando el shock de frío llego a él comprendió que toda la diversión había acabado.

Llegando ya en casa, comprendió que las ultimas tres horas de ausencia significaban que para todos menos él, el mundo colapsaba. Suspiro amargamente mientras volvía a los asuntos relacionados con el control de su territorio.

Eran pocos que siendo tan jóvenes tenían un territorio que lo podían llamar propio, aunque solo consideraban una pequeña ciudad y un amplio bosque que los rodeaba, era en esencia un excelente lugar para que un grupo de los suyos pudieran andar a sus anchas sin temer de los humanos, algo que, en la actualidad era una cualidad bastante tentadora , sobre todo en las ciudades más pobladas donde el Central Park era lo mas cercano a un bosque propio. Aún así los demás lideres tenían un respeto por su persona, en parte por sus propias capacidades en parte por que grande guerreros le eran leales a él.

Ya en la oficina que era todo el segundo piso,  no dejo de revisar papeles, cartas, peticiones de todos quienes estaban bajo su cargo.

Un simple sonido en la puerta lo alerto

-hey-dijo Amelia-pensé que tardarías en volver 

"claro...."

-No, al parecer las cosas se complicaron cuando me fui por tres horas, ¿raro, cierto?

El tenue rubor de sus mejillas la delato, no era cosa de pocos que Amelia codiciaba gobernar ese territorio, pero su padre le era leal a él , y por eso Amelia no podía hacer mucho para tratar de destronarlo, o matarlo. Se fue con la misma rapidez en la que llego, tenía que asegurar de nuevo el control de las cosas que no queria que nadie metiera sus narices.

Al poco rato, la presencia que confiadamente se instalaba en el diván que había, le trajo una sonrisa.

-Chico, esa tal Amelia metió sus patas en el cajón superior

-Lo sé -dijo destruyendo la cantidad de papeles falsos que había en ese cajón- no se si realmente cree que soy tan estúpido como para dejar algún papel importante en un cajón tan fácil de abrir

-Ella es la estúpida-recordó Stone- no olvide que la única razón por la cuál no pongo ningún pie en esta casa es por culpa de su padre, que muy ingenuamente, le creyó cuando su hermosa bebé le dijo que yo había intentado colarme por su ventana

-Cosa que no es cierta -"mas te vale que sea así"

-hemmmm-murmuro Stone-digamos que si, me cole por sus ventana, pero no fue como tu crees-dijo al ver que su amigo fruncía el ceño-no sabía que había alguien en ese cuarto para empezar, el olor de ella era demasiado nuevo para mí, pero el punto, es que cuando entre, ella claramente no tenía objeciones para que yo pasara la noche en su lecho...cosa que en otras circunstancias había aceptado si no fuera que la mentira era demasiado obvia.

-y esa mentira era....

-"oh, Stone "- burlándose con su imitación - " claro que estoy escandallada porque un hombre semi-desnudo entre en mi cuarto, es la primera vez que veo uno, y sobre todo en mi cuarto"

Sus risas inundaron el cuarto, trayendo consigo la paz que tanto buscaba en ese minuto.

Realmente Amelia Scott tenía grandes problemas, partiendo por el hecho de que era aún una mocosa mimada y con complejo de emperatriz...talvez no le vendría mal pasar por un pequeño entrenamiento...ojala en alaska junto a los osos.

 

 


End file.
